First Time
by polybi
Summary: The story about a girl and her car. Kinda. Inspired by recent events. Caution: Established SwanQueen Fluff with a point. And no smut.


_A little one shot about a girl and her pet car. So to speak._

_Once Upon a Time is owned by Disney/ABC, and are not responsible for any views expressed in this fanfic._

_This is AU._

She has never done this. Ever.

One of the last things she conjured up after creating Storybrooke and woke everyone up, was to give herself her own conveyance. Having noticed these contraptions called automobiles, she decided to get the best one. And in 1983, that would have been a Mercedes SL.

In that 28 years, she took extremely good care of her black SL. The only things that got better treatment was her apple tree and adopted son. She washed it herself, waxed it herself. She knew enough about mechanics that she could dismantle it and rebuild that SL herself.

Years went. The curse she cast weakened. People were able to update their cars. Regina herself commissioned $30,000 of city funds to buy her sheriff Emma Swan a replacement for that yellow albatross otherwise known as her VW Bug, and was offered as a gift from the town, who was grateful anyway to their savior from lifting the curse. However, Emma was so attached to her old bug that the New Beetle was sent back to the dealer, and with the refund, the fixed the old bug (and got Emma a new license plate: **WHTKNGT**).

But as for the Mayor, she was as fond of her SL as Emma was of her VW. No scratches. No dents. And most of all, none of those obnoxious bumper stickers.

She cringed at "BABY ON BOARD" or "HOW'S MY DRIVING?" (If the driving was bad, you would not want to be near Madame Mayor, if you did not fancy the rest of your life as a certain insurance company's mascot). She wasn't a fan of the fish symbol, for she knew it was a driver whose mind was as vacuum-sealed shut. She once saw a car that was almost covered completely with the damned things (probably it was Leroy's car, but I'm not sure) and it was the most decrepit thing she had ever seen.

And she swore to the gods such a taint would never touch her beautiful 1983 SL.

Until today.

She couldn't find the sticker she wanted, so she got a color copy off the web of the design she wanted. Bashful was working part time at the local printer, so he got the proper paper and the stick-em for the back. And now Regina Mills was ready to do what she swore she'd never do.

It was simple. Peel the protective cover from the back and gently place it on the bumper (Bash told the Mayor that it can easily peel off). She stood back. Actually it was quite tasteful, what with the light blue background and the white lettering, stylized logo and all. A small smile crossed her face. She didn't see the white tank-top-and shorts-wearing blonde's ponytail dancing in the wind as its wearer slowed from a trot as she was concluding her morning run, circling back to her starting point. She was huffing and puffing and pretty surprised at what she saw.

"I don't believe it...a bumper sticker? On the Benz?" Sheriff Emma Swan knew how the Mayor felt about such things. "Afraid you'd be embarrassed, Madame Mayor?" teasing a bit more.

"Actually I'm quite proud of it," Regina said with a grin.

"But why?" asked Emma.

Regina answered reaching out her arms to Sheriff Swan, bringing her close, and gently kissing her on the lips. A smooth, long, languid kiss. And then she pointed to the sticker. "You read the _Mirror_ yesterday. _He_ believes in _us_. And he believes we should be together.

Emma reads the single word on the sticker, with that familiar stylized "O," American flag flowing from it. The word, "FORWARD."

And then Emma turned and kissed her brunette lover to show her, she believes it too.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: After last week's remarks by the President, I kind of wondered what the reaction would be in the OUAT world. Or at least in my alternative universe. I hope that one day Regina and Emma...and all those in Maine and everywhere else who want to be together forever legally, can._

_Comments please. Be Kind._


End file.
